Waiting for a Miracle
by JenLea
Summary: On what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of their life, Trish and her husband find themselves waiting for a miracle. TWOSHOT


Waiting for a Miracle

Disclaimer: I own no one!

Part 1 of 2

A/N- I've been dog sitting the past two days. My aunt's in labor and the kid doesn't want to come. I guess you can call this a fic on boredom by boredom! (Laughs at lame joke) Thanks to Kaz for beta'ing this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flipping a card over AJ stifled a groan of boredom; his laboring wife had kicked him out of the delivering room claiming that she wanted only her mother there.

"Trish, why?" He muttered gazing in the direction of the labor suite.

"Why?" Jessa, the nurse justified his wife's words by claiming that some women just wanted their mothers. AJ understood that but it doesn't mean it didn't ease his mind.

"Your daughter in there?" An older man asked, AJ's eyes widened, he didn't look that old now did he?

"No, my wife." AJ replied, checking his watch. Trish had been in hard labor for a good twenty-nine hours, she had refused an epidural, claiming that she could handle it naturally.

"My daughter's having a boy, I've got seven daughters and he's the first grandchild, in addition to being the only boy." The man said, AJ nodded, hoping he didn't appear too bored.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A little girl, Violet Star," he replied, the man nodded.

"Where did you get Star from?" The man asked, AJ sighed and tried to explain,

"I wished on a star for her," he replied.

"My daughters all have floral names," he said, AJ was intrigued.

"Rose, Lily, Daisy, Clover, Briar, Lotus and Iris,"

"Your own little garden," AJ said, refusing to let on nervous he was.

"My oldest, Iris, is having her first baby."

"Don't be afraid, as soon as you hold that little girl everything will be alright and you'll see the world through a different pair of eyes,"

"I hope you're right," AJ sighed

"I can't wait to meet my little girl," He glanced up, his mother in law walking toward him, trying to mask the concern on her face

"Alice?"

"Emergency C-section. Violet's not handling the contractions well," the older woman said, AJ's eyes widened.

"Is the baby going to be okay? Is my wife going to be okay?" He asked on the brink of tears,

"She's asking for you while they prep her," Alice murmured grasping his hand. Pulling away, he moved toward the labor suite. AJ paused at the door, he struggled to get himself together, yet he couldn't let her see him upset, she needed him to be strong. He knew that if he cracked, she would follow.

"AJ," Her voice threatened to break.

"They want to do a c section. Our girl's heart isn't doing too well," kneeling beside her bed AJ could finally admit he had never felt so small, so helpless, he wanted to take his wife's pain, he wanted to help their daughter.

"She'll be fine," AJ murmured hoping that he sounded confidant.

"She'll be fine,"

"Trish, we're ready," a nurse said before turning to AJ and sighing,

"I'm sorry sir, you're going to have to leave," as AJ turned to lave Trish grasped his hand, refusing to let go.

"Let him stay." She pleaded causing the nurse to sigh. She took AJ by the arm.

"You have two minutes, Change as fast as you can… Hurry," the nurse said and AJ quickly dressed in the bluish green scrubs. By the time he got back, Trish was being wheeled out of the room; he had to jog, struggling to keep up. Not once did AJ let on how nervous he was. Trish had gone silent, he noticed, what was she thinking? Did he want to get into her mind?

"I'm about to make the incision," the doctor announced, AJ gently caressed her cheek, a comforting measure.

"AJ, I can't do this," Trish moaned.

"I can't do this." He shook his head, hoping to comfort her.

"You're going to be fine. Violet's going to be fine," AJ murmured.

"Head's out!"

How had Trish remained so strong? It seemed surreal, he himself had barely remained together and that was only for her sake.

"Vi's almost here," he murmured, whispering into her ear.

"She's almost here,"

"Baby's out!"

AJ jerked his head up, this was it, this was the moment they had been waiting for arrived.

"Why isn't she crying?" The worry in Trish's voice was detectable.

"Come on, Little Girl." The doctor urged.

"Breathe, Little One,"

AJ had never seen time go so slowly, each minute seemed to be an hour; each moment the baby didn't cry was like a lifetime. He didn't know what they would do if something happened to Violet; she was their life even though they hadn't met her yet. After what seemed like forever AJ heard a sharp inhale followed by a loud high pitched wail, tears fell from his eyes and it was the best sound he had ever heard.

"Good girl," the doctor urged.

"Welcome to the world," He handed the child to the nurse.

"She's going to have to go to NICU, just for monitoring."

"Go with her." Trish huffed.

"I'm fine," AJ nodded, torn between his wife and daughter. He didn't want to leave either of them.

"What's her name?" A nurse asked, running down the corridor AJ coughed, struggling to keep up.

"Violet Star Jones-Stratagias," he replied. The nurse made a sharp left followed by a sharp right.

"Violet Star, now that's got character," the nurse smiled, pausing in front of the NICU door.

"I'll be right back," AJ felt helpless; he couldn't help Trish, he couldn't help Violet. What was he going to do? He had never felt this helpless.

"Come in," the nurse said and AJ followed her.

"We need you to fill in some info,"

"Of course," AJ stammered, intimidated by the NICU, he had been expecting a healthy baby. Not once during her pregnancy had they imagined their baby there. He found himself answer numerous questions although most of them didn't make sense, why did they care about what his mother's second cousin died of?

"Violet, fight with all you can," AJ murmured.

"Fight with all you can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
